Sition
Sition is the protaginist to FireNinja666's Fanfiction Final Fantasy Enlightenment. She is rather strong for a human(which people wrongly believe). She wears a mask hiding her face but she loses it later. Whenever she talks, she sounds rather emotionless. She appears to be a young 21 year old lady with long white hair. Her eyes appear to be very light blue with lines in her eyes. She has a very similiar look to another character in Final Fantasy Enlightenment, who is deceased. She has a unusual friendly relationship with the leader of the resistance, Fuerd. Cid Kaiser(Fuerd's older brother) calls Sition his 'Ultimate Masterpiece.' Her name Sition was combined out of two words, SIlent and emoTIONless. Thus her name was born. http://fireninja666.deviantart.com/ Character Design Sition was designed to look like a futuristic warrior with a motocycle helmet over her face also wearing Oricalchos armor. Without her mask, she is described as a true beauty but no one dares go near her because of how emotionless she is. She has this bracelet on her right arm that let's her materialize her weapons. Unlike the other Final Fantasy characters, Sition uses the Transformation weapons. Her signature weapon is her Bastard Sword which turns into a Machine Gun whenever she throws it into the air. There is not that much known about her. Creation Even though she looks alot like a human, Sition is the first portaginist that is a robot ever. She was created by Cid Kaiser which is why he calls her his 'Ultimate Masterpiece.' She was made to be a 'Tool of Destruction.' Sition was in the military Trakeal for most of her short life. Personality "Why don't you just shut up for the rest of the mission?" : Sition talking to her newly appointed Begleiter, Amanda Sition is described as a emotionless and mean person by most people but Cid and Fuerd know that she can be quite caring. Seeing a caring Sition is quite rare but she starts showing more of this side of her when her first body gets destroyed. Whenever she sees a dog, she wants to hug it but she can't since she is usually busy doing Traykeal's dirty work. She has a soft side for animals and little kids. However she gets annoyed easily, an example is when Fuerd goes after other women. She hates small talk but she will only talk if you talk back to her. Weapons Sition uses Transformation weapons. Her signature weapon, her Bastard Sword, turns into a Machine Gun. Her Battle Ox turns into a Rocket Launcher. Quotes (To Cid Kaiser): "Why am I still alive?" (To Cid Kaiser): "If Fuerd isn't alive, I can no longer stay in this world." (To Fuerd when first sees him): "Fuerd? Is that really him?" (To Cid): "Why can't I remember anything?!" (To Fuerd): "I want to see you again!" (To Amanda): "Why don't you just shut up for the rest of the mission?" (To Amanda): "Why? Why did you die on me?" (To Cid): "Everyone thinks I'm cursed." (To Traykeal's Leader): "YOU ASSHOLE!" (To Fuerd): "No. Don't leave me!" (To Cid): "Rebuild? You can rebuild my body?" (To Fuerd): "Why?! Fuerd?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" (To Cid): "I'm starting to think I am cursed." (To Cid): "I can use Magic? Isn't that forbiden in the Traykeal government?" (To Fuerd): "You traitor!!!!!!! How dare they turn you into a tool of descruction just like me!" (To Traykeal's Leader): "YOU TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY THE PEOPLE!" (To Traykeal's Leader}: "TIME TO DIE FOR ALL OF YOUR SINS!" (To Trima): "Stop following me." (To Trima): "You're annoying." Category:Characters Category:Android Category:Traykeal member Category:Soilder Unit